A Change For Kisses
by crissingirl123
Summary: "Sam you don't understand. I like, like you. Yes we're friends, but I- I think I'm falling in love with you." Sam looked at his friend with wide eyes, but didn't say anything. He stared at Blaine for over a minute. Sixty-five seconds and after that these seconds pasts he grabbed his bag and left Blaine's room. Blaine was left alone. !Blam!


**A/N:** Wow what's this? It this Blam? Wow! Alright… Anyone else excited for the new episode?! I'm considering to watch a live stream tonight if I can find one, but that will be 4.30 am or something here… so I'm not so sure yet XD anyway I hope you like my first try to write some Blam! I guess I ship Blaine with everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

"You know ever since… ever since you and Brittany are dating. I have this feeling… and I know I shouldn't but,-"

"You're scaring me here, dude."

"It's just… you know. I- I think I'm jealous." Blaine said quickly as he sit down with a loud sign, but still happy that he finally said it.

"You mean because I'm in a relationship and you're not? Come on, man. You and Kurt will be back together in no time."

"It's not about Kurt." Sam looked at his friend with wide, surprised eyes.

"You want Brittany? I thought you were gay dude!"

"No! No, I don't want her." Blaine signed. He really didn't want to say it to his friend in real words. He kind of hoped he would understand after he told him he was jealous, but obviously he didn't.

"Then what?"

He had to say it now. There was no going back.

"I'm jealous of Brittany. I- I like you, Sam." Blaine stuttered, only loud enough to be heard by Sam and no one else.

"Duh! We're bros!" Sam said excitedly and he was already ready to high five his friend. He really made him worry for a minute there. "You scared the crap out of me, man!"

"Sam you don't understand. I like, like you. Yes we're friends, but I- I think I'm falling in love with you." Sam looked at his friend with wide eyes, but didn't say anything. He stared at Blaine for over a minute. Sixty-five seconds and after that these seconds pasts he grabbed his bag and left Blaine's room.

Blaine was left alone.

* * *

Sam and Blaine don't talk at school for over a week. They don't meet each other after school and during Glee club they never sit next to each other. It's not that Blaine is avoiding Sam, no, it's the other way around. First Blaine wanted to give his friend some space. He wanted to give him a chance to progress whatever Blaine told him. Maybe it's kind of important, but it's not _that _big of a deal. Blaine knows that there is more behind his friend's behavior and he really wants to know what is going on.

"Sam?"

Sam was standing by his locker when Blaine finally found him. He was throwing his stuff angrily in his locker and when Blaine looked very closely he could see the glassy eyes of his friends, telling him that he'd cried not a long time ago. What Blaine didn't know was that he and Brittany had broken up and that is was pretty intense even though it was pretty obvious that they both had feelings for someone else. Brittany loves Santana and Sam like Blaine.

"Go away!" Sam shouted back.

"No, Sam! Listen to me. I get that me having this stupid crush on you is a big thing for you, but that doesn't mean you have to avoid me. I'm sorry. Here I said it. I'm sorry that I have feelings, Sam. Seriously if I could throw them away I would, but sadly I can't so you just have to deal with it." When Blaine started he just couldn't stop. He couldn't stop telling his friend what's been in his head these past few days and it felt right even though Sam probably would run away again and leave Blaine alone after in the hallway.

"Blaine, you don't understand." It was a whisper, but Blaine could hear it perfectly.

"Then explain it to me." Blaine answered sweetly and Sam nodded at this.

"After school okay. We can go to my house or yours I don't really care. I just want to go somewhere private." Blaine nodded his head slowly.

"Your house."

"Okay."

* * *

For the first time it was awkward when Blaine and Sam were together. They always knew what to say, but right now it was silent.

They were sitting in Sam's room nothing except for their loud breathing filling the room. Blaine could even swear that he could hear Sam's heartbeat from where he was sitting almost on the other side of the room.

"Blaine…"

"Sam…"

Sam thought for a minute. He's pretty sure that when he's going to say what he has to say today his friend is going to laugh right into his face, but Sam needed to be sure. Sam had these weird feelings about Blaine ever since he saw him. Even when he was dating Kurt, but he didn't do anything with these _feelings _and he tried to ignore them.

First when Blaine told him that he cheated on Kurt he was excited, but soon realized the sad look on his friend's face and knew that he regretted it and that he wanted Kurt back. Sam knew that Blaine and Kurt are like the perfect couple and no one can get in between them, so he tried to ignore whatever was going on in his head and started dating some of the Glee girls, but none of it lasted for too long.

Don't get him wrong, he likes the girls. And maybe he even loved some of them, but Blaine always had a special place somewhere in his body. Probably in his head, because for some reason he's always there.

And when Blaine told him he was falling in love with him. No when he thought he was falling in love with him he was kind of getting a headache.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"About you falling in love with me? Is it true? Are you sure? I don't know…" Sam answered quickly.

"Uhm…" _What he supposed to be honest or was he supposed to say what Sam wanted to hear. At least what Blaine thinks he wanted to hear. _

"Just don't lie." _Honest._

"Yes." Blaine said shortly and Sam did nothing but nodded his head kind of progressing the words and thinking of something else to say.

"Me too." _Wait what?  
_

"Wait what?"

"I'm falling in love with you too. No! Who am I even kidding. I am in love with you. Since forever."

"Since… forever." Blaine repeated, not really believing what the other boy told him. "But.."

"But you dated all those girls? But you're straight? I guess I'm not, B. Maybe I'm bi or something, but I don't really care."

"Oh… okay… and now?" Blaine asked, but Sam didn't answer with words because he'd never been good with words. Instead he leans in and without giving a warning he pulled Blaine into a kiss. Hard. Too desperate to be gently. After a minute he pulled away and found Blaine staring at him with wide eyes. Had his eyes been open this whole time? That's very unsexy.

"I'm sorry!" Sam said quickly, but Blaine unbelievably shook his head.

"I- I…"

"You…" But Blaine didn't answer. "I know I'm good, Blainers. But thanks for reminding me!" Blaine playfully shoved his friend on his side. Well friend. Maybe a little bit more.

"I don't know if it's really necessary, but will you, Blaine Anderson, be my boyfriend?" Sam asked as he kneeled down in front of the boy and placed his hand on top of Blaine's. Blaine excitedly nodded his head and pulled his _boyfriend_ back into a long, and this time slow, kiss. They didn't have to rush, because there were way more kisses to come.

* * *

"You two are what?"

Sam and Blaine decided to just act like boyfriends where ever and whenever they felt like it. They didn't care about people's thoughts.

"We're dating." Blaine said proudly.

"But…"

"Wow…"

"Wait till Kurt hears of this!"

"I can't believe this!"

"That's so hot!"

Everyone had thoughts on their own, but the only important thing was that tonight Sam and Blaine were going on a first date and no one was going to stop them. Nothing is going to change between them. Except for now they have a lot of kisses to look forward to.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay… it's not even angsty! What's happening to me?! Anyway, tell me what you thought?! I had this written somewhere on my laptop for a while now, but I kind of forgot to post it… woops!

Thanks for reading!

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
